


Winter's Small Person

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Winter Soldier, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Winter Soldier feels, bucky ships it, protective winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: The Winter Soldier isn't just a programming but a personality that lives in Bucky. When Steve manages to drag his best friend home to the tower Winter decides he wants what Bucky had. A small friend that would one day do whatever it took to protect him. Tony Stark is a small person so Winter puts his claim on the genuis





	Winter's Small Person

When Steve found his old friend he was expecting when he brought him home that Bucky would recover and it would be like the old days. He didn’t take into account that the Winter Soldier wasn’t just a programming. He was a whole personality living within his old friend.

Winter was displeased to find that his other half had let his target drag him to a place he wasn’t familiar with. He recognized the Black Widow and the winged man he’d heard was called Sam. He didn’t like these people and he didn’t want to be anywhere near them. He was told there were others normally in the tower. Bruce Banner was not currently present and Hawkeye was on a mission. Steve spoke about Tony Stark not realizing he was talking to Winter who was considering stabbing him and leaving.

These thoughts ended as he saw a shorter man with a goatee enter the room. Winter knew his other half was friends with the blonde idiot next to him and that the man had once been much shorter. Now he was bigger and would do anything including die for the friend that now shared a body with Winter. He looked to the shorter man and thought maybe this could be his small person. Then when he grew up he’d do whatever it took to protect Winter. He wanted that because he didn’t like Bucky’s former small person.

“Hey Tony this is Bucky.”

Tony glanced up from his tablet to look at Winter.

“You sure? He’s kind of got a murder stare going on and I’m pretty sure this is the soldier. Whatever, nice to meet you.”

Winter felt happy knowing his small person could tell the difference between him and Bucky. Steve having been pointed out that he wasn’t Bucky looked at him with concern. Winter ignored him and walked over to Tony. The genius looked up at him just as Winter petted him with his metal hand.

“Um…hello. There a reason you’re petting me? Is this a weird assassin greeting? Clearly I’ve been greeting Natasha wrong, no wonder she looks ready to kill me all the time.”

Tony reached up and pet Winter which made him happy. He thought of Bucky’s and Steve’s thing of til the end of the line. Winter didn’t like talking much so he and his small person will have the silent thing between them. When his small person turned away again Winter let him leave. He would protect his small person just like Bucky had protected his small person and when his small person got big he’d protect him and fight alongside him.

Winter had it all planned out. He just didn’t count on how many times his small person would almost blow himself up or what poor care he took of himself. Steve didn’t notice that Winter was in control most times but Natasha seemed to. He would go to the workshop with his small person and would just watch over him. Each time he greeted him silently and would get the same pet on the head that he gave his small person.

When it became clear how long his small person spent in the workshop he took to bringing him food and drinks to keep his small person healthy. Tony would look at him confused before he smiled and petted him. Winter liked his small person.

When Steve would try to drag them up for team bonding like movies or dinner Winter would look at his small person and give a silent plea of tugging on the inventor’s sleeve. Tony sometimes would comply but other times he refused and Winter would let Bucky go be with his friend. Bucky seemed to understand Winter had claimed Tony as his small person but if anyone asked he didn’t say anything about it. Winter knew Bucky didn’t like him but seeing as he had become fond of Tony Bucky allowed Winter control without much fight. In return Winter gave up control if Bucky’s former small person was pushing for bonding time.

They co-existed well enough and Tony seemed to accept Winter’s claim on him. That was until Clint made a comment about Winter claiming a small person for himself. Winter had claimed Tony but he saw how his small person tensed and walked away without a word.

He tried to go after his small person but Tony had put the workshop on lockdown and refused to let him in. Tony had never refused him access before. He sat there waiting for hours but Tony didn’t let him in. He tried to bring food and coffee but still the doors didn’t open. Steve tried to pull him away but he refused to move or give Bucky control. Four days later Winter decided this was Clint’s fault.

He finally moved from the workshop entrance and went after the archer. Steve was on him the moment he landed on the archer with a knife drawn.

“Bucky stop!”

Winter wasn’t Bucky but Steve never saw that. He just thought Winter was a programmed state. It pissed him off that Steve ignored he was a person but right now he was more pissed off at the archer. He wasn’t going to kill him, just make sure he knew not to upset his small person again.

“Winter stop.” Tony said sounding exhausted.

Winter looked up hopeful but when he tried to go to his small person Tony held up his hand to stop him.

“I don’t know if you and Bucky talk or whatever but I won’t be your Steve. I don’t need to be someone else’s disappointment of a replacement for the captain. Just leave me alone.”

Winter felt his heart break being told to leave his small person alone. He didn’t understand. Winter didn’t understand most things. He knew pain and obedience from Hydra and he knew pain and distrust from other people. Tony was different. Tony was nice to him and didn’t walk on eggshells around him. He didn’t attack him when he came out or attempt to use him to attack others. Tony was small and warm and kind. Why was his small person saying he was a disappointment of a replacement?

“<I don’t understand.>” Winter spoke for the first time in front of the group using Russian as it was the first language he’d been taught.

Tony looked at him seeming to understand Winter’s pain and confusion.

“I won’t be a replacement. You want a best buddy hang out with Steve; I won’t be his replacement for you.”

Winter was too confused and wanted to lash out and curl up in a ball all at the same time. He looked at his small person feeling lost. He gave control over to Bucky unable to deal with the odd pain that filled him.

Bucky sensed Winter’s emotions as he stormed up to Tony and grabbed his shirt.

“I don’t know what your problem is punk but Winter isn’t using you as some replacement. He doesn’t understand shit and yeah his first comparison was to Stevie but you’re not his Stevie. He knew I had a tiny best friend who suddenly became big and was willing to die for me and he wanted that for himself but you’re not his Stevie. The feelings he has for you isn’t what I feel for my best friend, my brother. He loves you asshole and you’re breaking his heart. He blamed Clint for you rejecting him and was willing to scare him into never hurting you again. So whatever ideas you’ve got in your head forget them. Hydra taught him pain and the avengers taught him distrust. You know what words he uses for you? Warm, safe, trustful, loyal. Your everything good in his life so get your head out of your ass and realize he fucking cares.”

Bucky dropped him and forced Winter back out. Winter shifted uncomfortably and knew the others in the room were staring. He could run and no one would catch him.

“Winter…is what Bucky said true?”

Winter looked uneasy as he fidgeted.

“<Tony is my small person…but not because he’s like my target. He is kind and warm and doesn’t treat the Asset like a weapon. Tony is kind and treats the Asset like a person.>”

Tony got up and hesitated before he reached out for Winter.

“I’m sorry ok? Look…Howard messed with my head ok? I’ve got issues, my issues have issues and those issues went and had baby issues of their own. So just…give me time to make it up to you? I can’t promise I won’t hurt you again but I’m fine being your small person if you’ll be my giant person.”

Winter smiled as he pulled Tony close.

“Were you really going to scare Clint because I wouldn’t let you into the workshop?”

“<The archer would not have been permanently damaged but I might have been planning to carve a warning into his arm.>”

“Well as much as I appreciate you being protective no more hurting anyone ok? I mean bad guys whatever but Clint’s kind of my friend.”

Winter held him tighter.

“<Ok, I’ll leave him alone. Can I spend time with my small person in the workshop now? I miss you.>”

“Sure Winter.”

None of the others argued with them leaving because honestly they didn’t want to take the chance that Winter went after one of them again. When Bucky was out again later Steve asked his best friend if he was ok with Winter and Tony being together. Bucky told him not to worry about because it wasn’t any of his business. None of them needed to know that he liked the genius just as much or that he was really happy his deadly alter ego had turned into a cuddly kitten whenever he was with the genius now.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of imagined Winteriron with the Winter soldier and when i thought of an adorable idea of that pairing i imagined Bucky inside his own head wearing a I <3 Winteriron shirt. Bucky ships winteriron. don't you judge him :P


End file.
